Luke's Memoir's
by timlar08
Summary: There was no tran/car accident, Reid did make it to Bay City to get the heart, Reid and Chris were selected as Co-Chiefs of Staff at Oakdale Memorial and, Reid and Luke got the happily-ever after they deserved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Well, I never thought that this day would ever come but, I guess that it has. The time has come for me to sell this big, beautiful home that Reid and I bought in 2011. What a day that was when we signed the papers for this house. I can still remember Reid saying to me "Now, are you sure that this is the house you want? There are other houses in this area that are much nicer than this one. Yes, I know that there are much nicer houses than this one, Reid but this is the house where I feel that we can grow old together in, I replied."

Faith, Parker and the kids, Natalie and kids, and Ethan and Amanda are coming to help me get this house ready to sell. Since Reid has been gone, I find that I'm having trouble trying to keep up this house and, I really hate to leave it but, I do feel that it is within my best interest. I know that Reid wouldn't want me to be wandering around this big house all alone. As we start to go through the house, it will certainly be bittersweet since there are lots of memories attached to this place. Why, just the other day I was thinking about how excited I was to decorate the house. And, actually, it was Katie and Mom who helped out a lot with this. Reid either worked or found other ways to keep him busy besides helping me chose color samples. Who could blame Reid really every store we went into to look for decorating ideas, he would just simply smile and shook his head.

It's after 9:00a. On a beautiful May Morning and, here comes my siblings and their families to help me sort out all these things in this house. So far, I've done some cleaning out of old papers and such like that. I have, however avoided cleaning out Reid's office but, I do know that it has to be done. As hard as it will be for me to go in there and do that, it must be done. There are so many memories in there like Reid's Medical Diplomas and one that he got just before he died his induction into the Neurological Institute at Johns Hopkins. I'm not even sure what to do with all of his medical books maybe I should donate them to the hospital medical library in Reid's name, even though, they are out-dated.

I heard the kitchen door open and, heard somebody call in, "Luke, we're here, where are you"? I realized who it was that called in, it was Faith. "I'll be right there, help yourself to a cup of coffee and a doughnut". I replied. A few moments later, I heard food steps coming towards the living room and calling out, "Hi Uncle Luke". As the steps got closer, I glanced up to see that it was and it was Faith's son, Ryan who greeted me. I replied back, "Oh, Hi there, Ryan, how you doing"? "Doing good Uncle Luke", he said. "Did you get yourself a doughnut"? I replied. "Yes, I did thanks" Ryan said. "Tell your mom that I'll be out there in just a moment okay"? "Okay Uncle Luke" Ryan said.

I make my way to the kitchen and, everybody was out there waiting on me to start this long and drawn out process. I don't want everybody to see me sad so; I instantly put on a smile and, greet everybody. "Good Morning everybody are we ready to do some cleaning around here" I replied? Faith said, "Well, I know I am but, not so sure about anybody else though". Well then, let's get on with this task, I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We divided ourselves into groups, one group went to work on the garage and the other group started working on the house. Who knew how much stuff 2 people actually had in 40years of married life. It's really a good thing we bought this big of a house when we did to hold all of our many treasures.

Now, it's nearing lunch time and I'm sitting out in the sun room when Faith and Natalie come looking for me. "Oh, there you are" Faith said. "Yeah, I'm just sitting here doing some thinking". I replied back. "So, what is you have been thinking about?" Natalie asked. "Well, I sighed I miss Reid, I miss him greatly and I don't know how I'm going to make it without him. We had so much that we wanted to see and do before he died. Who knew that his Alzheimers disease would be that fast." As my eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Oh Luke, Faith said you'll be just fine in your new condo, don't you worry about a thing. Yes, I know that it's easier said than done but, we'll all pitch in and help take good care of you just like you helped take good care of us when we were kids". I hugged them both and said, "What would I ever do without my younger sisters and brother to help me when I need it the most"? Natalie replied back, " Luke, we are glad that you helped take care of us and, this is our way of showing you that we do Love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I was thinking about Reid I started to cry and, I realized that all of this cleaning and sorting is more difficult than I thought that it would be. So, I took a walk outside to get some fresh air and to check on how things were going with Parker and Ethan only to find that everything in the garage including my Buick LeSabre out on the front lawn and in the driveway. Ethan had walked up to me and was about to ask me a question about the contents of the garage when I told him, "I don't give a damn what you do with it" and stormed off.

Faith heard all of the commotion from inside and came out to see what the problem was. When Parker and Ethan told her that I had got upset at them, she found me sitting near the garden. She asked me what the commotion was all about and, when I couldn't give her a definite answer, she told me that I had no reason to get upset at what the guys were doing after all; I was the one who told them to work on the garage. Faith reminded me that this cleaning and sorting doesn't have to be done in one day, there is lots of time to do all of this all I have to do is have some patience which, is greatly lacking these days and, with good reason too.

While Faith and I were talking, Natalie walks over to where we are and, asks if we are going to be doing anymore cleaning today, when I told her that I think we are pretty much done for today and, I agreed to have Faith, Natalie and their kids over to work on this again soon.

Both Faith and Natalie agreed that I should go to find Ethan and apologize for my outburst. I took a walk towards the house to find Ethan and Parker putting things back in the garage. I walked over to Ethan and expressed my deepest apologizes to him for my outburst. I continued on to tell Ethan that I haven't had an easy time since Reid has been gone and, that there was no reason for my outburst. Ethan understood where I was coming from but, he did tell me that I have to move on with my life. He also told me that Reid was and always will be a big part of my life and, that he wouldn't want me to act this way. And, Ethan was right; I do need to move on with my life but, how the big question is.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I've been spending the last 2 days cleaning and sorting here and my emotions have finally gotten to me. So, to create a diversion I decided to give Ethan a call to see if he was able to have lunch and go over foundation business. After lunch, Ethan asked me what my plans were for the rest of the day and I told him that I have a Hospital Advisory Board Meeting later this afternoon. We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I drove over to Oakdale Regional Medical Center to see how things are going since my leave of absence. Once inside, I was greeted by the receptionist. We talked for a few moments about the happenings here and, she asked me how things were going and, I said that things are going okay just taking one day at a time as the saying goes. As I walked towards my office, I was greeted by other hospital employees and, it was just then that I thought that it felt really good to be getting back to normal.

I reached my office and was warmly greeted by my secretary. She was excited to see me and, was curious as to why I was here. I told her that I had the Hospital Advisory Board Meeting in a few hours. She asked if I was coming back to work and, I said yes, I'll be back on Monday. I went to my desk and was checking my many emails and saw one that caught my eye. The email address was unfamiliar and all it said in the subject line was "Hello" which made me curious. I was hesitant on opening it because just recently there is the possibility of email viruses going around out there so, I didn't take any chances on opening it and, hit the delete icon.

After sorting through the rest of my emails, I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was almost time for the board meeting and, down to the board room I went. One of the items that were discussed at the meeting was the selection of the new Chief of Staff. Since our current long time Chief of Staff, Dr Chris Hughes has decided to retire. Chris' son, Dr Michael Hughes has been working here and has expressed an interest in the position. Chris' son and family just recently moved here from Llanview, Pa we decided to table the selection until next months meeting.

After the meeting it was around dinner time and, I was getting hungry but, I didn't want to eat at home alone. So, I called Casey and Allison to see if they would like to join me for dinner. We met at Al's where we talked and laughed for hours. I looked at my watch and noticed at how late it was getting but, we were still talking away. It just felt really good to talk about nothing of any great importance. I mentioned that I should be heading home and Casey and Allison said the same thing. So, I thanked Casey and Allison for their company, we hugged each other, said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I finally made my way home it's a good thing that I thought of leaving the porch light on because I'm still quite vulnerable about going into the house ever since Reid has been gone. Once inside, I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweats, grabbed myself a non-alcoholic beer turned the computer on to check any emails and lo and behold, that same email I got at the hospital today, I got here as well. Now this was starting to make me frustrated. But, I still didn't think that I wanted to open it because there are a lot of strangers out there wanting to scam people out of money. But, the more I looked at that email, the more curious I got as to see who it was from.

So, I finally walked away from the computer to go to the mailbox and check to see if I had any regular mail after getting the mail, I walked back to the computer still staring at that email and, by now the anticipating was greatly mounting as to whether or not I wanted to even bother opening it. Having finishing my non-alcoholic beer, I thought that it tasted mighty damn good so, back to the refrigerator I went and, grabbed me one more and, I decided to open that email.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I finally opened up this email that I've only been staring at for 10 minutes. And, once I opened it, I just about fell out of my desk chair when I saw who it was from Noah Mayer! I was quite shocked not to mention surprised to have gotten an email from him after all these years.

As I was reading his email, all of those memories about us started to come back to me both good and bad. He wanted to know how everybody here in Oakdale was doing including my family. He especially wanted to know how Faith and Natalie were doing since he and the girls took such an instant liking towards each other years ago. And lastly, he wanted to know how Reid and I were doing. I guess he finally got over being so pissed off at Reid for supposedly stealing me away from him. Imagine, Noah still being mad about that after all these years.

He commented that he is doing well in Hollywood and has been directing a few movies in Europe with some big name stars too. And, he has done a few low budget movies too but, they are movies nonetheless. As I kept on reading his email, I couldn't help but wonder exactly how long it has been since either one of us had heard from the other. My guess would have been about 10yrs or better and, the last time basically I heard from him, he gave me the brush off what with his busy schedule and all.

Still quite flabbergasted by this email, I was beginning to wonder why now after all these years do I get an email from Noah. I would have thought by now, that he would have had found himself a great partner, rubbing elbows with big name stars, been seen at International film festivals, red carpet premiers and, at the Academy Awards. I need to really think long and hard if I want to correspond with Noah. His rejection, all those years ago still stings.

Checking my watch, I realized that it was after midnight and, I have drained off the last of my 4th non-alcoholic beer and should head to bed. Tomorrow I have various appointments and, lunch with my friend Maddie Colman and, I'm sure that she will want to hear that I got an email from Noah.

The next morning, Maddie called to see if we were still on for lunch and, I said yes, we sure are. I told her that I have a surprise to tell her, and she was quite curious as to what it was. I promised to tell her when we meet for lunch at The Lakeview. Maddie and I met at The Lakeview and, I told her my big surprise that I got an email from Noah. She was quite shocked and surprised by this. She wanted to know what all he had to say and, I told her. Then, she asked if I was going to reply or not, I simply told her that I would have to think about it but that I was hurt by his rejection all those years ago.

Maddie reminded me that we both made mistakes in our relationship and that maybe Noah has changed since that last email and, Perhaps he simply wants to rekindle our friendship and, that I should give him another chance and email him back. After thinking about what she told me, I decided that I would email him back at some point. I looked at my watch, told Maddie that I had go get going. We hugged, said our good byes and went our separate ways.

Finished with my appointed rounds for the day, I went back home and re-read Noah's email. Still thinking about whether or not to email him back, I thought about what Maddie said about giving him another chance and, maybe she is right after all it has been 10yrs since I last heard from him so, why not give it another try I guess it can't hurt. Too much anyways. I tried several times to write Noah back and, for some odd reason, I just couldn't do it I don't know if I wasn't in my right frame of mind or what but, something was gnawing at me but, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So, I guess I have to give myself more time before I write back.

Feeling hungry, I found myself rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards for something to make for dinner and, nothing really looked good. Went to the basement to see what was in the freezer and there too, nothing looked all that good. I was thinking about what to do for dinner, when the phone rang and it was mom. She called to see how I was doing and, I told her that I'm doing okay for the most part. I asked how she was; she said that she was doing well too. She asked if I had any plans for dinner I said no, I have no plans so; she said to meet at Al's. We met at Al's and talked for hours. I told her that I heard from Noah for the first time in 10yrs and, she was quite surprised by that.

She wanted to know how he was and what was happening with him and, I told her. She then, wanted to know if I had plans on emailing him back I simply told her that I tried several times to write him back this evening and I just couldn't do it. I told her that I didn't seem to know what my problem was with this. She thought that maybe I should give it more time before I write I thought that all might be too but, how much time is the question here. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was getting late I offered to pay for our dinner but, mom wouldn't have of it. So, I thanked her for dinner, we hugged each other and went on our way.

I didn't really want to go home so, I went for a walk in Old Town and, somehow I found myself at Java. I decided to go in, grab a cup of coffee, sit down and read the newspaper. Within a few moments after I walked in, Casey and Allison showed up. I waved them over to where I was sitting and they joined me. We got talking about things going on here in Oakdale and, then I told them that I got an email from Noah. And, even they were surprised about this. They both wanted to know what all he had to say in his email and, I told them that he is doing well and, that he basically wanted to know how things were here in Oakdale.

I did tell them that I tried several times tonight to email him back but, I for the life of me couldn't figure out why I couldn't do it. But, at the same time, I was wondering what exactly he could have wanted after all these years. It was just then that Allison had a good idea. She wanted to know if I had ever been to a counselor before. Curious as to why she would even ask such a question, Allison thought that maybe I just might have some animosity towards Noah for all of the things he put me though in the past. And, after giving what Allison said some thought, she might have a point about the fact that I might need to see a counselor to deal with all of this. I asked if she knew of somebody since she is, after all a Nurse. She said she would check around and would let me know who would be a good one for me to see.

Allison called me 2 days later and told me that she found a counselor, the counselors' name, Dr. Marlena Evans a very renowned Psychologist from Salem, Ma who just happens to be in Oakdale this week giving a Psychologists' Seminar at the Hospital. I told Allison to ask Dr. Evans if she would see me while she is here in Oakdale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Allison called to let me know that I have an appointment with Dr. Evans next week. I am greatly relieved that I have the opportunity to talk to somebody who can help me put to rest all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. Truthfully, I should have had counseling years ago especially dealing with Damien. I thanked Allison for setting up my appointment.

It has been one week since I received Noah's email and I still haven't bothered to reply back. I'm still having a lot of hesitation as to what to say to him after all these years. I mean it isn't like we can just pick up right where we left off at 10 years ago. For God Sakes, I've changed and I would certainly hope that Noah has changed. Maybe if I ignore his email long enough that maybe Noah will get the message that I'm just not interested in rekindling our friendship. I mean, I've gone this long without Noah Mayer in my life so, what are a few more years?

I am going back to work tomorrow at the Hospital for the first time in 6 weeks. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to work but, it is something that I have to do get my life back in order once again. As I was doing some laundry, Natalie stopped by to see how I'm doing and, even brought dinner with her, Pizza from Al's. We got talking about Noah and I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to or for that matter how to reconnect our friendship given the time that has passed. Natalie seems to think that I should reply back because of the history that we shared. And, I knew that she was right we did share a history together. We finished dinner; Natalie went home and wished me well on my first day back to work tomorrow.

I finished deciding what to wear to work tomorrow, got myself ready for bed wearing a pair of Reid's pajamas. I still haven't been able to sleep in our bedroom since Reid has been gone. I've been sleeping in the smaller bedroom just down the hall from ours. Our bedroom is still the same way it was the night Reid died with the hospital bed being where our queen size bed was and all of the other medical devices that are still in there. I keep thinking that I should call the medical supply place and have them come and pick up this stuff but, I know that I have to make myself do this because nobody else is going to do this for me. Guess that's one more thing to put on my to-do list. Every time I walk past our room, I have to put my hand on our bedroom door to feel a sense of Reid's presence.

I'm ready to go back to work this morning. I'm both anxious and thrilled at this point to be getting on with my life although, this will be a challenge but, it's something that I have to do. Once I get to the Hospital, I'm greeted by a huge banner hanging in the lobby "Welcome Back Mr. Snyder." When I saw that banner, I remembered how Reid use to call me, "Mr. Snyder". I certainly appreciated the gesture by the employees and the board members.

My first day back to work went really well and, for that I was truly grateful. Some of the Hospital office staff was going over to The Lakeview for dinner and cocktails. I was invited to come along but, was kind of hesitant about going but, little did I know who else was invited but, Chris and Katie Hughes. I was glad to see them and also glad to be spending a little bit of time with them since, we don't get to see much of each other these days especially with their expected move to Arizona in the near future. I asked Katie when it is that they will be leaving Oakdale for Phoenix, Katie said they plan to leave in 2 months. I'm not really looking forward to them leaving but, they are both retired now and, don't want to spend another long winter in Illinois, which I can't blame them and, if I were retired, I'd certainly want to be out of Oakdale. Well, maybe not emotionally but, physically I would.

Chris and Katie did say that once they get themselves all settled on their condominium that I would be more than welcome to come out there for a visit. The thought of going out to see them for a week during the winter was really starting to sound good to me. Walking towards the patio to get some fresh air, I went to the bar to get a club soda when I heard a voice say, Hi Luke. I turned around to see who was saying hi to me and it was Kevin Davis. I was quite surprised to see him here in Oakdale after all these years. I asked Kevin what brought him back to town and, he told me he came to see his parents who aren't doing really well physically. We made some small talk and, I asked Kevin if it were possible that while he is here, if we could get together just to talk and, to my surprise he accepted. Kevin told me that he is staying at The Lakeview and gave me his phone number. Kevin told me that he had to get going and, that we will see each other again very soon.

I finally made my way to the patio to get some fresh air when Katie followed me and asked who the guy was that I was talking to at the bar. I told her that it was Kevin Davis a guy that I went to school with. She asked if that was the same guy that I had a crush on at one time and, I told her yes, the very same one. Katie asked if I will be getting together with him to talk at some point and, I told her yes we will be doing that while he is here. Katie seemed pleased that I'm starting to move on with my life, she hugged me and told how proud of me she is that I'm making a step towards moving on. The evening at The Lakeview is winding down and, I find Chris and Katie to tell them that it's time for me to go home. I thanked them for a great evening and for getting me out of the house.

On the way home I had a small smile across my face at the thought of seeing Kevin Davis for the first time in many years and, he still looks the same as he did way back in high school with his blond hair and muscular body. I was sort of wondering if perhaps Kevin would want to rekindle or friendship that we once had. I know that I would like that but, I can't speak for Kevin though. Once I got home, I made my way to the living room just to relax and to think and, the thoughts of Kevin started running through my mind all those memories that he and I once shared started coming back and ah yes, I thought, all those memories, especially the one of giving him a back rub and, even that piece of memory certainly put a smile on my face among other things too.

Thinking of Kevin's hot, muscular body, I started getting a yearning to "take care of matters" I found myself walking over to the DVD player and putting in a porn movie and started watching it all the while fantasizing about Kevin and his blond hair and muscular body I started getting a hard on and, it was very much apparent that I was in need of some attention. Half way through the movie, I dropped my pants and, started masturbating myself and, images of Reid and Kevin started dancing in my head. Those images of me making love to both Reid and Kevin over the years God, how I miss those days, I thought. Moments before shooting my cum, I felt a wild surge go through my body as if Reid had been here all this time and within a matter of moments after that strong surge went through me, I screamed out Reid's name like I've never screamed before and, came all over me.

Having finally settled down from reaching my climax, a calming feeling fell over me and, it was as if Reid had been here this whole time and knowing this made me relax even more, so much more that I fell asleep half naked on the living room floor dreaming about Reid and Kevin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up to having spent the night on the living room floor with the TV still going and every light in the house on. Still in a bit of sleepy daze, I was wondering how I ended up sleeping on the floor then it occurred to me as to how that happened. My half naked body and semi hard on were the tell tale signs as to what happened last night. Still wondering if I was dreaming or if I actually did masturbate, I felt something dried on my stomach and it was at that point that I knew that I wasn't dreaming.

I finally was awake enough to pull up my pants and make my way upstairs to get a shower and change clothes. It really is a good thing that our house sits further back from the road and has lots of trees around because, I'm quite sure that I really wouldn't want to give the neighbors a peep show. Although, Reid and I have been known to be adventurous when it comes to having sex in more places than in the house, like for example we've had sex in some secluded parts of our yard before.

Having decided to work from home today, I started checking hospital emails and answering anything that was important, and faxed reports to the board members for the upcoming board meeting. All the while I found myself thinking about Kevin and just how good looking he still is after all these years. My thoughts kept going back to the time when I gave him that back rub and all the while I was really wishing that it could have turned into something more but, it never did.

While I was still in my thoughts about Kevin, I heard my phone ring and to my surprise it was Kevin. He wanted to know if I had any lunch plans for today and, I had none so, he invited me to meet with him at The Lakeview. We met at The Lakeview and started talking about when we were in high school and such. Kevin wanted to know what I've been doing since high school and I told him that I'm the Hospital Administrator, have no children, had a partner and his name was Dr. Reid Oliver. Kevin asked what happened with Reid and, I told him that Reid passed away a short time ago. Kevin was surprised by what I told him. He had always thought that Noah and I would still be together but, I told him that we parted in 2010.

I asked Kevin what he has been doing since high school and, he told me that he has been in Arizona for the last 10yrs, is a television station manager, 2 children and is divorced. I asked Kevin what lead to their divorce and he told me that he came out to his wife. I asked if he had a significant other and, he said no, he doesn't but, he did have a relationship with a newscaster at the same station that they worked at in Springfield. So, rather than Kevin and the newscaster getting fired, they both resigned. The newscaster took a position in New York and, Kevin took a position in Arizona. This all happened about 12yrs ago and, Kevin hasn't seen him since they left Springfield. I was quite taken by what Kevin told me about himself but, something was telling me to go cautiously with this.

Kevin told me that he had to go but, before he left, he asked if we could get together again soon. I told Kevin that I would like that very much. Thinking about what Kevin told me, I decided to do a little research on Kevin to see if exactly what he told me is the truth because he has been known to stretch the truth in the past so, I thought that it would be best to err on the side of caution. Once I did my research on Kevin, it turns out that what he told me is the true yes, he is divorced, yes, he has 2 children, yes he lives in Arizona and, yes he is single. The more I kept thinking about Kevin the more I want to get to know him again. So, will see where that leads.

After my meeting with Kevin, it was time for my long-awaited appointment with Dr. Evans. I am hoping to get rid of all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. We met each other in her office where she then asked me what brought me to her. I proceeded to tell her about my relationship with Noah and, how our relationship had evolved from when we first met in 2007 until he left for California in 2010. Dr. Evans seemed quite impressed with the length of time that we were together but, she wanted to know more about our relationship and, why I felt I was the one who was always giving my all. I also told her about how Noah used to keep me at arms length until one day; I ended our relationship and, found somebody else, namely, my late Partner, Dr. Reid Oliver.

Dr. Evans wanted to know more about Reid and how we came to be. I told her about how I basically blackmailed Reid to coming from Dallas to Oakdale to help Noah. Well, when we first met, Reid was cold, arrogant, and rude and, let's not forget brilliant. And, he let everybody know that he was a brilliant neurosurgeon not to mention savior of man-kind. With that ending our first session, Dr. Evans said that she would like to keep meeting at least once a week. She did make mention to me that she will be joining the staff here at Oakdale Regional Medical Center after the Psychologist' Seminar in a month. I thanked Dr. Evans for the opportunity to meet with her and to talk and, look forward to talking to her again soon.

On my way home from talking with Dr. Evans, I stopped by Oakdale Home Furnishings just to look around for a bit for nothing in particular really, until I got over to the bedroom sets it was then, that I noticed the most beautiful oak bedroom set that I have ever seen. Just as I was looking the set over, the salesperson walked over to ask if they could be of any assistance, I told the salesperson, yes, you can be, how soon can this bedroom set be delivered to my home? The salesperson replied back, that it can be delivered in 2 weeks. I then told the salesperson, that I'll take it and, gave her my address as to where to deliver it to. The salesperson then asked if I would need a mattress and box springs set too, I replied yes, I will need that too; I picked out a Queen Size, pillow top mattress. I paid for my purchase and made my way home.

As I was on my way home, a smile grew across my face because today, I made another step towards getting my life back together once again. Once I reached home, I made an important phone call to the medical supply place and, to have them come and pick up the hospital bed and medical devices. Up the stairs I went to our bedroom and with my eyes closed, I slowly opened the bedroom door. Not wanting to look at what was there but, I knew that I had to so, in my mind, I counted to 3 and then opened my eyes looked around and, took a good, long look at what needed to be done. I knew that I couldn't hang on to these things any more not if I wanted my life back so, I stepped further into the room, walked over towards the windows, drew open the drapes and, opened the windows to let some fresh air and sunshine in.

Back downstairs I went and waited for the medical supply people and, while waiting for them to come, I kept thinking as to what needs to be done to get that bedroom back into shape within 2 weeks and, by God, it will get done. Once the medical supply people came and took the hospital equipment, I went back upstairs to take a look around once again and, my eyes began to fill up with tears, it was then that I realized that I miss Reid now more than ever before. It was going to be hard to pack up all of Reid's things and, it was going to be even harder as I start going through his things but, it was at that moment where I could hear Reid say, "Oh for God Sakes, Snyder, quit crying and suck it up, take it like a man and move on with your life".


End file.
